Talk:Edward Lupin
Teddy's home I'm not going to remove it but I'm not sure that Teddy necessarily lived with Harry. Why not his grandmother (Tonks's mom). It seems to me they way they addressed Teddy at the platform that he had never lived with them. What do you think? Whats your thinking?? 21:16, 22 July 2007 (UTC) What? Theres two seperate articles: Teddy Lupin and Ted Lupin. They are the same people! :And I think it ought to be at "Teddy".--L.E./le@put.com/ 01:40, 23 July 2007 (UTC) ::I agree. When Lupin is toasting to his new son, he calls him by his formal full name, "Teddy Remus Lupin". I made a redirect for that. This page should really be moved back to Teddy Lupin. PinkRibbons 18:05, 22 August 2007 (UTC) :::Since there don't seem to be any objections, I'm going to move the page. PinkRibbons 01:41, 28 August 2007 (UTC) :::Teddy lives with his grandma, not Harry. Werewolf Should it be mentioned that Teddy may have inherited his dad's warewolf problem. :J.K. Rowling stated in a web chat that he didn't. He's a Metamorphmagus instead. - Cavalier One 06:53, 10 September 2007 (UTC) ::I never knew Rowling chatted... I wonder if I can get to chat with her. :p By the way, if lycanthropy is transmitted through bites, shouldn't it also be transmitted to offspring? Of course, this is just the scientific viewpoint, but if it were purely genetic, giving Teddy a 50% chance of inheriting the syndrome, then lycanthropy shouldn't be transmitted successfully through bites, right? [[User:Chosen One|'The' Chosen One]] (Choose me!) 08:19, 10 September 2007 (UTC) :::They're organised chats, usually run by websites and the such, or interviews. The link for info about Teddy is http://www.mugglenet.com/app/news/full_story/1156. The info's about halfway down. Just search for Teddy. As for the genetics issue - maybe Tonk's Metamorphmagus genetics was stronger than Lupin's acquired genetics? - Cavalier One 08:50, 10 September 2007 (UTC) ::::Perhaps... after all, lycanthropy may just be a virus of some sort, albeit a very nasty one. As an aside, I think we ought to consider that interview as canon and use it as an official source, per "Rowling's word is law". [[User:Chosen One|'The' Chosen One]] (Choose me!) 10:05, 10 September 2007 (UTC) :::::Good idea. Maybe create a page listing all her interviews with canon statements? Maybe with a transcript or a link to a transcript? I thought I saw one over at the HP lexicon. - Cavalier One 10:33, 10 September 2007 (UTC) ::::::Yes, I think we should compile all the interviews and list all their links on the policy page under "Official Sources" or something like that, along with the books and possibly films. Unfortunately, as I am about to leave for Grindelland (assuming he did come from Germany), I won't be able to put that up myself, but I have great faith in you guys. [[User:Chosen One|'The' Chosen One]] (Choose me!) 10:53, 10 September 2007 (UTC) :::::::I'll get on it and see what I can come up with. I'll have a word with DarkJedi613 about it as well, and get a list of official sources complied including the interviews, chocolate frog cards, wizard of the month, etc - Cavalier One 11:04, 10 September 2007 (UTC) :(Moving indent back) That sounds good. I had a conversation about this with an anon on Talk:Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. I was thinking a page for each interview that could explain who it was given by, etc. and then afterwards have a summary of all the facts, with a link to the transcript at the bottom. Unless you feel it'd be better to have the transcript here as well. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 12:30, 10 September 2007 (UTC) ::I was thinking of a listing page with links since I didn't know if we could post transcripts here without infringing the no-copy or copyright policys? Such as, list the interview, provide the link to the transcript, then list any facts that impact on canon afterwards. - Cavalier One 12:46, 10 September 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah, I really don't like the idea of posting a transcript anyway. But pulling the facts out? That's what we need. Also it can be used as a source then - although that'd be weird since it'd be an intrawiki source, but...I don't see any other way of doing it in this situation. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 12:49, 10 September 2007 (UTC) Ted Do we have any proof that his name is Ted?-- 00:44, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Ted Do we have any proof that his name is Ted?-- 00:44, 11 September 2008 (UTC) :Well he is named after his grandfather who is called Ted. 00:59, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Well we know he is named after his grandfather Ted Tonks. Though we dont know if Ted Tonks name was just Ted or if his name was Theodore. 10:11, 15 September 2008 (UTC) :: If I remember correctly, Lupin mentions they named him Ted when he shows up at Shell Cottage. --[[User:Cubs Fan2007|'Cubs Fan2007']] [[User talk:Cubs Fan2007|(Talk)]] 15:43, 15 September 2008 (UTC) :::Hmm...oh, must of missed that. Thanks.-- 22:13, 15 September 2008 (UTC) ::::In Ch. 25 of Deathly Hallows, Remus announces, "It's a boy! We've named him Ted, after Dora's father!" But he goes on to make a toast to "Teddy Remus Lupin" a few sentences later. Given that Remus says he and Tonks named their son "Ted," rather than "Teddy," it would seem that the latter is simply a nickname. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 04:23, 11 February 2009 (UTC) blood status? for a child to be a pureblood, they must have four magical grandparents. We know that Teddy at least had three magical grandparents (Ted Tonks, Andromeda Tonks, and one of the Lupins) and since we do not know whether the fourth grandparent was a witch/wizard or human, we cannot conclude his blood status. If the grandparent was a witch/wizard, then Teddy would technically be a pureblood, if not he would be a halfblood, but nothing can be proven, so his blood status should be taken away. :We know that Tonks was a half-blood because she had a pure-blood mother and a Muggle-born father. A Muggle-born parent is treated exactly the same as a Muggle parent when determining a person's blood status. For example, both Harry and Snape are considered half-blood, although the former had a Muggle-born mother and the latter a Muggle father. :We also know from a 2004 webchat with J.K. Rowling that Remus was a half-blood. This most likely means that one of his parents was either a Muggle or a Muggle-born (although it's still possible that his Muggle or Muggle-born ancestor was more distant). :We thus know that Teddy had Muggle ancestry on both sides of his family tree. There is a much stronger basis for applying the term "half-blood" to him than there is for applying it to Harry's children. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 07:06, 11 February 2009 (UTC) ::I don't feel like going into a full-fledged argument of Teddy Lupin, but I do want to add that the reason that Snape and Harry share the same blood status while one had a muggle parent and the other had a muggleborn parents is because blood-purity has to do with grandparents, not parents. And in the end, both Harry and Snape had two muggle grandparents, making them half-bloods.-- 10:45, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :::This discussion is occurring on Talk:Pure-blood, if you'd like to discuss this matter further. Oread (talk) 16:35, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Platform Nine and Three-Quarters Alright I was kind of surprised that no one caught that the date that Teddy saw Victoire off was wrong. Here's the math... Using the info on the page you can figure out that if Ted was born in 1997 and you add the 19 years that the epilouge clearly states you get 2016 not 2017. If you don't trust that then we can use Harry's birthday rather than Teddy's. Harry is born in 1990 if you then add the seven years in the books you get 1997, then adding the 19 years you again get the year 2016. Once again I am amazed that everyone missed that and I though you should know! :Teddy was born in 1998. That part of the book took place after New Year's. - Nick O'Demus 06:47, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Harry was born in 1980, not 1990. Victorie was born in 1999, since her birthday is on the anniversery of the Battle of Hogwarts, which was on May 1st 1998, which means that Teddy was probably born the April before that. So he would have be 18 and Victorie would have been sixteen, turning seventeen during her seventh year. So the math does add up, I think... Random Siggy about Sirius!! 20:20, November 8, 2009 (UTC) As Teddy was born in 1998, 19 years later in 2017, he would be 19 (he would of had his birthday by the September). Also, in the seventh year of Hogwarts a student would be 17 going into it and turn 18 during it, So Victoire would have to have been born in late 2000 to still be at Hogwarts, making her two years younger than Ted. RosiesJim 15:30, October 6, 2010 (UTC) =)) Ok , guys . Harry was born in 1980 and Battle of Hogwarts was on 2 May , not 1 May .--Roselyn 22:03, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Relationships Under family, it is listed that Ted is the second cousin twice removed of Scorpius Malfoy. He is actually simply the second cousin of Scorpious. Their grand mothers (Andromeda and Narcissa) were sisters, so Nymphadora and Draco were first cousins. Their children can only be second cousins. Ted's second cousin twice removed would be Scorpius' grandchild. Image Ted Lupin - Luke Newberry Hi, when I looked the main image of Rose Weasley on her site I saw at the left side two persons, a young man and a young woman. When I increased this photo and compared it with the photo of Luke Newberry I found an amazing similarity to the photo of Luke Newberry. So I asked myself if it can be that this young man is perhaps Teddy Lupin. When this is true the young woman with the very fair hair - like a Veela? - could be Victoire Weasley. What does other think about this? Harry granger 20:10, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Um SNOGGING how old is he?! Exacly how old is ted why do they see its okay for a boy whos like 12 to be SNOGGING a girl 2 years younger than him! : Teddy is about nineteen years old, since he was born in April 1998, about a month before the Second Wizarding War ended (and nineteen years before the epilogue takes place). And, as per the refs in her article, Victoire is at least seventeen. Since wizards and witches come of age at seventeen, there's nothing improper about their relationship. They're both adults. --[[User:Cubs Fan2007|'Cubs Fan']] [[User talk:Cubs Fan2007|(Talk to me)]] 00:16, September 11, 2010 (UTC) But You was upset becose you thik that he is 12 or that she is 2 years younger than him ? --Roselyn 22:05, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Teddy, Remus and Dora.jpg That is clearly photoshopped. I'm removing it and I'd advise everyone not to put it up again, since it's not an official image. - Mr. Mortimer, 01:27, 15 December 2010 Am I the only one that notices, he's named after a cub? Teddy. As in Teddy Bear! :D User: Percy Jackson12-What's up? 16:40, July 15, 2011 (UTC) :Nice one. When you think of the Teddy Bear, do you know where he got his name from? It was Theodore Roosevelt, nickname: Teddy, an american president. Harry granger 20:16, July 15, 2011 (UTC)